Kavriel Sunsorrow
Kavriel Sunsorrow "The higher the voice, the smaller the Intellect." Kavriel Sunsorrow is currently the head mage of Lin'doras' academy for gifted magi, as well as the librarian for Felo'Danil. While his accomplishments do not out weight that of his brothers, he still plays an important role within the family. History Early life Kavriel was born the third and final child of the heirs to the house Sunsorrow. Unlike either his brother Solorin, or his brother Xalandir, Kavriel showed an unnatural gift for magic, excelling in the arcane arts. His father disapproved, and stated that strength and only strength would lead the house to victory, not the use of magic. Kavriel was sent off to Dalaran to train under the masters and learn more about his school of magic. He would eventually come to find that he had a strong affinity for the art of fire magic, later leading him to become a fire magi, which at the time was looked down upon, it was thought that the use of fire magic was destructive, and down the darker path of magic. He would eventually return home to a newly changed and welcoming father, whom was on his death bed, Kavriel offered to perform a spell that he learned whilst in training, however, the spell would ultimately fail and his father would pass sooner than expected. Blaming himself for his father's death, Kavriel left Felo'danil and continued his training else where. Training For the better part of 60 years Kavriel spent most of his time in the city-state of Dalaran, where he would continue to rise in his power of mastering both arcane and fire magic. It wasn't until the invasion of Quel'thalas that Kavriel decied it was time to return home to his family and begin anew and help his family and his people recover. Invasion of Quel'thalas Kavriel soon discovered after his return that he among the rest of his race now craved magic more than ever, he was more fortunate than the wretched that would be found around Quel'thalas in those days, and survived by evolving his knowledge to that of the newly found blood mages, using fel to empower his magic as well as sate his hunger for magic by devouring the souls of demons and fallen magi through the power of his Verdant orbs. Outland, and the Burning Crusade Kavriel was among the many to join Kael'thas in Outland, he accompanied the man and Idolized him, hoping to one day achieve as great as heights as Kael'thas. It wasn't until he discovered that Kale'thas was siding with the burning legion that Kavriel quickly defected, and joined with the Scryers of Shattarath. Kavriel used their knowledge as well as their library to further his knowledge in the arts of flame magic, and that of the blood mages. By furthering his own knowledge the man would reach new heights in his journey to be a master at his art. Northrend During the Northrend campaign, Kavriel stayed back to watch over Felo'Danil whilst his brothers fought in the war, he over saw the construction of Felo'Danil's grand library, as well as the Lin'doras academy for gifted Magi, where he would be the lead professor and head mage, training the new magi that were born into Felo'Danil how to properly use their magic, and become proper mages. Cataclysm During the Cataclysm Kavriel saw no need to participate in the events that would eventually doom the world, he prepared by preserving all the knowledge he held within himself, as well as the knowledge of others within the main archives of Felo'Danil's grand library so that if they did lose, the knowledge would benefit others who came across it. Pandaria Kavriel stayed back during the Pandaria campaign as well, only to continue training young magi in the arts of arcane and flame, as well as progressing his own power in the art of blood magic. Draenor During teh Draenor campaign, Kavriel was in charge of a small mage division that would help in clearing out the demonic hordes in Tannan Jungle, he would eventually return home half way through the war to aid his brother Solorin in matters of politics, or other things that only a magister would have the knowledge of. Description Physical Description Kavriel is tall and calm, his face always seeming to be in a very serious expression, almost never laughing or showing any other signs of emotion, sometimes a smile may escape him, but very rarely does that happen. Long wisps of Silver hair cascade down his shoulders, he carries about himself a rather hot aura, he can often be found in the Libraries of Silvermoon, or back in the lands of Felo'Danil. He can also often be found teaching classes for the younger more in-experienced magi of Felo'Danil, or Silvermoon. He is well versed in the form of fire and arcane magics. His clothing can be either dark red, followed by either a gold, or black trim depending on how he has decided to dress for the day, and carries with him a large golden staff. Companions and mounts His only companion and mount is his Phoenix given to him as a child, Koren. He has been with Kavriel for many years and protects him when needed, as well as offering him a form of companionship that is lost due to Kavriel being very anti-social. Personality Kavriel has a very serious attitude, leaving no room for humor. Often described as being a buzz-kill or the 'un-life' of the party. He cares only for preserving the knowledge of Quel'thalas and Felo'Danil and for those well versed in the practice of magic. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Magisters Category:Blood Mages Category:House of Sunsorrow